


To Let Sleeping Sharks Lie

by Severely_Cracked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Other, tablecloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Cracked/pseuds/Severely_Cracked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker is hosting a party for John...but she can't find her tablecloth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Let Sleeping Sharks Lie

  


_When night comes down_   
_You lock the door._   
_The book falls to the floor._   
_As darkness falls_   
_The waves roll by,_   
_The seasons change_   
_The wind is wry._

Jane Crocker loved to cook, and even more so did she like to host dinners. Whether they be for holidays or birthdays, anniversary's or bridal showers. Whenever she hosted a party, she always set the table with the Crocker tablecloth. When it was new, it was a bright, snowy white with pink, blue and green cakes embroidered across it. It was made out of thick cotton, heavy and almost blanket like.

The tablecloth was the reason Jane was in such a frayed state of affairs. Tomorrow was John's birthday, and she was hosting a get-together for the winners of Sburb and the trolls from the adjunct game session. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember where she had put it. Normally it was folded in a nice square and tucked under the cherry red baseball bat from a small phase in elementary school when her mother thought she was going to be the next Babe Ruth. However, when she checked in the closet, the baseball bat was leaning up against the wall of the closet, and the tablecloth was missing.

Very few people had been in Jane's house recently, so it was almost impossible (yet not improbable) that someone nicked it. Though why anybody would steal a tablecloth was beyond her comprehension. So she sat in her armchair, eyebrows furrowed over light blue eyes. The logical thing to do would be to search the entire house until she found it-- her house was incredibly large, though it would be an afternoon's effort to check every nook and cranny, which wasn't something to look forward to doing when you're supposed to be baking and preparing dishes for the next day.

Frustrated, Jane stood up and paced the living room. Morning light filtered through the open window, and wind teased at the lace curtains. The first place to check were the cabinets underneath the sink. Marching to the kitchen, she opened the cabinets. To her disappointment, she only found window cleaner, dishwasher pods, bleach, and some other vague cleaning products that were always forgotten until after she purchased new ones. Noting the condition of the floor, she mentally added mopping to her list of things to do.

"Where on earth could it be?" She murmured aloud, brushing her skirt off. She took a moment to take her kitchen in, large but homey, with shining counters and every piece of cutlery carefully put away. There was nothing wrong with a bit of chaos, of course, but ever since the game had ended, all she wanted was order. If you listened to Rose, it was a form of stress-induced obsessive compulsive disorder, but one rarely did. The stereotypical psychiatrist tends to diagnose everyone around her with something.

Jane continued to search around the house, finding numerous lost objects and fun things she thought she hadn't even known she lost, including an old yoyo, a rusty pan she used to cook in, and a whole box of legos that she sort of wished she hadn't found. When one finds legos, they should be afraid for the soles of their feet.

If anything, the exercise was helping Jane clean the house. She hopelessly listed through the over-picked rooms, trying to see if she had missed the smallest area or clue as to where the missing cloth could be. There was only one room left-- the billiard room.

Jane hated going in there. Not because of the low, dim lights that reflected off the window and made it seem like she was in an Agatha Christie novel or the creaks in the floorboards as you crossed them. Well, maybe that played a factor, but the real reason were the walls. They were lined with shocking, strange photos that she didn't quite understand and John wouldn't explain them no matter how much she asked him too. He claimed he didn't know, but she didn't quite believe that hullabaloo. They seemed to be posters, scribbled on in bright blue crayon or marker, repeating the same, intelligible word over and over again like a small child had drawn them.

The oak door squeaked open on rusty hinges, and Jane made a mental note to oil the it later. John and Dave always went in here to play 'Ironic Pool' whatever that was. It sounded absolutely ridiculous to her and seemed to be exactly like the original game, but if they wanted to call it something that strange, who was she to judge?

The boys had changed a lot since they entered the game-- Jane would like to say they matured. But that was a similarity, not an exact statement. The personalities that they had begun with seemed to be a mask that was torn away by the horrific things that they were forced to endure while within Sburb. It wasn't a bad change, but it seemed to be a sad one. There was less fun to speak of, laughs accompanied by hollow, ghostly eyes and pale skin. Sleepless nights and nightmares that would never go away, if Jane's own sleeping patterns were of note.

As she entered the billiard room, she heard a soft noise- almost like someone snoring. It made Jane furrow her eyebrows and squint into the semi-shaded room, trying to find the source of the noise. It was entirely possible that it was simply the window shutters, but it almost sounded too close for that. Perhaps something or someone friendlier then a burglar was taking a nap within her humble abode.

"Hello, is anybody in--" she stopped, her foot catching on something white. The _tablecloth!_ She nearly reached down to pick it up, but noticed that it led underneath the pool table. What Jane saw nearly made her laugh, but she stifled it into giggles. She dropped down onto the red carpet and smiled dumbly at the person lying underneath the table.

Eridan Ampora was lying underneath the pool table, covered by the tablecloth, clutching it tightly to himself like a blanket and breathing gently. His glasses were sitting askew on his face, and his hair was decently mussed due to rubbing against the rough carpet underneath him. His ears wiggled slightly, and he grumbled before turning over, burying his head in his arm. Jane made a soft cooing noise at the sleeping troll before she stood up. Well, the quest for the missing tablecloth had been solved. Though, in honesty, she had another one in the closet, not as special, not as many memories...but she couldn't bring herself to wake Eridan up. After all, you should always let sleeping sharks lie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this~  
> Like my work? Check [here](http://severelycracked.tumblr.com//). for weekly fanfiction updates~!  
> I am currently doing a fanfiction competition with user AceAroAwkward. Go check out her fanfiction! You never know what will happen next~  
> Next week? Cronus tries to woo someone stuck in the past!


End file.
